Forget the World
by KateScribbles
Summary: An additional scene for episode 9x5. Harvey returned home after confronting Samantha.


Donna heard his keys clatter on the table opposite the door and looked up as he made his way into the room. She was thankful that he was finally home. She'd spent their time apart chastising herself for not building a better defense for him and concurrently considering the ways in which she could have tempered Mike's outrage.

Harvey pulled off his suit jacket and dropped it across the kitchen counter, his movements brisk and abrupt, physical evidence of his inner turmoil.

His eyes met hers and she read his hurt and anger from across the room. He shook his head and then exhaled powerfully, at a loss as to how their evening had taken the turn that it had.

He paced between the dining table and the kitchen as he rolled up his shirt sleeves. He came to a stop with his back to the room and stared blankly out of the window, unfocused on the city's lights, as his thoughts whirled.

Donna lent forward and placed her half empty wine glass on the table in front of her. She stood and her toes curled slightly as her bare feet hit the cold floor. He watched her approach in the window's reflection and she held his eyes until she reached him.

She rested her hands on either side of his waist. Her fingers twisted into the material of his shirt and she pressed her lips between his shoulder blades in a solid kiss.

She turned her head, pressed her cheek against his back and closed her eyes.

"Your heart's pounding,'' she whispered.

He heaved another heavy sigh and her body moved with his as the air left his lungs. He caught her hands in each of his and linked their fingers, pressing their palms together. Her front was pulled flush to his back as Harvey crossed their arms around his middle.

He concentrated on matching his breathing with hers and she felt the tension gradually leave his body. His grip on her hands relaxed as he started to calm.

She looked up and rested her chin on his shoulder. Their eyes met in the window again.

"Mike was completely out of line, Harvey, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell him that".

He shook his head. "He had a right to be angry. Samantha admitted it…. she forged the document".

He watched Donna in the glass, unsurprised by her reaction to his revelation. She'd already known.

"There's definitely no need for you to apologise," he added. He knew that Donna had been just as blindsided by Mike's outburst as he had been.

"Still…." she sighed, her breath warming the side of his neck.

Mike had angered and offended them both that evening. He'd assumed the worst of Harvey, ignored Donna and refused to listen to reason, instead hurling vicious insults at the top of his voice. They'd believed that their friendship with Mike had been built on solid ground, however, the walls had begun to crumble unexpectedly and it wasn't clear how they would repair the damage done.

He mentally shrugged. They weren't going to resolve the situation easily and he didn't want them to waste another moment on it that evening.

"Let's figure this out tomorrow", Harvey said, striving to mend their broken night.

"Are you sure?", Donna questioned. "I thought we could try to speak to Mike, before he leaves."

Harvey shook his head before replying. "He's too angry, he wouldn't listen."

Donna sighed again. He was right and she decided to ask Louis to find Mike instead.

"I just want to stay here with you and forget the world", Harvey said.

Donna laughed and the residual tension left his body. "You need to stick with movie quotes, Harvey", she said. They shared wide smiles in the glass and she turned her head to drop a light kiss under his ear.

Harvey uncrossed their arms and let go of her right hand. He tugged on her left arm, encouraging her to move around to face him. His fingers found her waist and he nudged her backwards until her shoulder blades rested against the glass. He relaxed his body against hers.

The soothing quiet of the room enveloped them. The rest of the world did fade away as they focussed entirely upon one another.

He watched her closely and she met his uncompromising gaze with a steadfast one of her own.

They had been together for so many years, spent thousands of hours in collaboration and their lives were so heavily intertwined that it was impossible for Harvey to separate them in his mind.

She was his confidant, his compass, his constant.

"I love you" he stated.

"Yeah?" Donna said, as she raised an eyebrow and tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

"Yeah" he replied and smiled back at her.

She beamed.

They were pressed so closely together that he could feel her body's reaction to his declaration.

"Your heart's pounding" he whispered.

She acknowledged this with a nod of her head. Of course it was.

"Say it again", she said softly.

He regarded her carefully and silently vowed to tell her that he loved her every day for the rest of his life.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and she rested her arms on his shoulders, running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

He moved until his mouth hovered over hers in a ghost of a kiss.

"I love you", he repeated, with conviction.

"Show me", she requested, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

His eyebrow quirked and he smiled against her mouth. His hands reached up for hers and their fingers linked together tightly. He pushed forward until the back of her hands were pressed into the glass on either side of her head. She lent back and surrendered to him.

Harvey rolled his hips hard against Donna's, causing her eyes to close, skin to flush and breathing to falter.

He grinned in satisfaction; he would never get tired of eliciting that response from her.

"Don't be smug", she admonished.

He couldn't help it.

Donna opened her eyes to meet his gaze. The firelight from across the room shimmered in the sheen of her unshed tears and her black dress bled into the night sky behind her. She was beautiful.

Bright and uncontrolled smiles spread across both their faces as they held onto each other.

He wasn't lost, he was exactly where he was supposed to be.


End file.
